


Boozicals 2: Jell-o Shots

by otatop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bingo, Character Death, Derek's Eyebrows, Drunk Writing, Drunken Shenanigans, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Time Travel, Tropes, Wake Up Married, but /not/ knotting?, creepy stalky derek, prompts, so drunk, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otatop/pseuds/otatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Bingo Take Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesIsIronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesIsIronic/gifts), [Stormysaslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/gifts).



> We didn't get as drunk as last time but we still did really crack-y things

1\. Minor Character Death

 

The air of the bedroom was heavy, thick with the smell of stale clothes and old food. Watery light filtered in through the curtain but he wasn’t sure if it was morning or evening. The days had just sort of started to start melding together. He slept whenever. He ate whenever. If he did either, that is. Food had become scarcely desired and when he slept, he felt too cold and alone. If he stayed awake, put off sleep like every other problem, life was a little easier to bear.

Stiles lay in the bed next to him, on his side facing Derek like he had for the past week. The human’s presence was his only source of comfort in the big empty apartment. He was awake, too, always awake when Derek was, there to shush him and tell him it was ok, tell him that sleep was safe because he’d still be there in the morning.

“What if I don’t wake up?” he asked one day, so tired that he wasn’t sure if Stiles was really there or just a hallucination.

“Don’t say that,” Stiles chastised, one hand coming up to brush an imaginary piece of hair away from Derek’s forehead. “You’re a fighter. T’s what you do. You’ll always wake up.”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Derek admitted, so quietly he wasn’t sure even Stiles, close enough to breathe his recycled air, could hear. But the younger man huffed at him.

“It’ll get better. You should know that by now. The pain gets easier to deal with.”

“I don’t want to have to deal with it at all.”

“Then sleep. You can’t feel anything if you’re asleep.”

Derek nuzzled into his pillow at the pleasing suggestion but didn’t dare tear his eyes away from Stiles no matter how heavy they felt. “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

Stiles snorted. “I’m always here. You never could get rid of me.”

With the reassurance, he finally let his eyes slip closed, leaning closer to Stiles’ pillow and pressing his face into the soft material of it. Sleep came swiftly, so deep and sound that when he opened his eyes again, it was dark out and he was disoriented. He didn’t need his enhanced eyesight to know that the other half of the bed was empty, cold and untouched since Sunday.

“You’re such a lying little shit,” he cursed into the void of the room. Above him, Stiles’ frozen breath whispered into his ear.

“You love it.” 

 

 

2\. Time Travel

Well, at least he was wearing pants.

Derek didn’t know why that was such an important thought at the front of his mind, but he was glad that being _magically transported through time_ (no matter how accidental) had at least left him with his dignity intact.

Now, if only he could figure out where- when the hell he was. The book said the spell would last for an hour at most, so he wasn’t worried about getting back to his time, but he wasn’t about to just stand in the middle of the sidewalk like an idiot.

It was still Beacon Hills, sometime in late fall when the leaves had already fallen but it was too cold for snow. Maybe he had only gone back a few months? It was a distinct possibility.

That was when he caught a familiar scent on the cool breeze sweeping down the street. _Stiles_. He had half a mind to play a small prank on the teenager. If it was only a few months in the past, if it was still the same time and day of the week (a Friday afternoon) then Stiles should be on his way to Scott’s like he had for the past however long. Derek looked up and down the street, keeping an eye out for the blue jeep or lanky teen. There were plenty of people milling about, walking between shops and chatting and all around not having noticed a man appearing out of nowhere. But no Stiles.

The scent got stronger by the second until it wasn’t just a wisp of air under his nose but _Stiles_. Literally. Derek sank back into the brick wall of the closest building and watched the waist-high child walk past, back pack thumping his back obnoxiously as he stomped down the sidewalk with a steely expression.

Ok, so not a few months. A few years.

Derek didn’t have any desire to mess with the distant past (he’d seen all the movies, ok, he knew how that went) but the strangeness didn’t escape him- Stiles didn’t look older than eight or nine and the Sheriff wasn’t anywhere in sight. Bad things happened to children who wandered alone.

Not that Derek was particularly _worried_ \- because he knew Stiles was alive in the future. But that didn’t stop him from following the boy, just to make sure. He stayed far enough behind that no one would call him out for creepy behavior and used his enhanced senses to his advantage to keep an eye out for danger- wayward car or otherwise.

Stiles walked for over a mile, his pace waning toward the end until a familiar brick wall came into view down the road. Derek didn’t have to guess what had happened, Stiles still had his school bag and it couldn’t be that late in the afternoon. He was the right age, it was the right time of year...

Derek followed him into the cemetery.

He never could get a feel for this place, but it felt alien to him without the Hale plot in the distance overlooking the river. The absence of his family was the only thing that allowed him to wind through the headstones without anxiety.

As the space he’d kept from Stiles closed, the shouts got clearer. It was surreal, _knowing_ the voice belonged to Stiles but not recognizing the juvenile pitch of it.

“ _You broke his heart_ ,” Stiles was shouting at a particular plot, ripping his backpack off to fling it to the ground. _“You broke his heart and now he’s going to leave me, too_.”

In the back of Derek’s mind, he had a vague memory of offhand comments, diet managing and worrying about cholesterol and a severe lack of bacon in the Stilinski household. He could only speculate, but if he was right, half of the police department was probably tearing the town apart looking for the distraught boy.

And something about the dry eyes and croaky shout reached out to Derek. It was stupid. It was a stupid feeling and a stupid decision because he didn’t even _like_ Stiles but this boy _wasn’t Stiles_ \- he was a little boy who’d just lost his mother and whose father was in the hospital and he was _alone_ and… and…

Derek weaved through the last headstones, eyes only on the little boy shouting himself hoarse. He lunged forward at the last second, catching Stiles small fist before it could connect with the cold stone of his mother’s grave. Giant gold eyes flashed up to him, wide with fear and brimming with unshed tears.

“It’s ok,” were the only words he could get out before the familiar tingly feeling exploded behind his belly button and he was falling through a suffocating blackness back into his apartment. He landed on his back, surrounded by his pack leaning over him with concerned expressions. His eyes looked for Stiles first, expecting to see some type of recognition at the new memory or _something_

But the teen was choking back a laugh. Literally choking on his own spit and face growing red.

“ _Dude_ ,” He wheezed, “Where the hell are your _pants?_ ”

 

 

3\. Wake Up Married

So werewolves and hotels? Yea, not the greatest idea. He should have taken the hint after that bit in high school but did Stiles ever learn from his past mistakes? _Nope_. He had insisted on staying at the hotel that night, in the _honeymoon suit_ e of all rooms. He shouldn’t have let the froo-frooy name lull him into a false sense of security.

“It _smellllllssss_ ,” Derek groaned out, long and annoying and into the back of Stiles’ neck where he’d spent the entire night trying to hide from the scents of past residents. To Stiles, it smelled like rose petals and champagne and sweat and wedding cake and the sheets felt clean against his skin. But _noooo_ , Derek had lamented the entire time they’d been trying to go to bed that he could smell _at least_ the last two couples who had stayed there.

Thankfully, he’d put off complaining until they’d finished spending the evening fucking like rabbits because if he thought he was going to ruin Stiles’ wedding night he had another thing coming.

“With the way you’re glued to me, it’s hard to believe you can smell anything else,” Stiles pointed out, making a point to turn over and sighing when the werewolf buried his nose under his chin.

“Dun wanna smell anything else,” he mumbled, sounding relaxed and sleepy despite his complaints. “Why’d we have to stay here ‘gain?”

“Because it was the only time in my entire life I promised myself I could be disgustingly clichéd and if we had spent the night at home we wouldn’t have been able to fuck against the wall above the headboard.”

He felt Derek smile into his neck, most certainly remembering the noise complaint the building manager had blushingly administered after their first week in their new apartment. He rubbed his face back and forth across the skin of Stiles’ throat, humming contentedly. “Well now that you had your cliché wedding night, can we go home?”

Stiles had to actually pull his head back to try and give Derek an incredulous look. “Dude, it’s barely even five in the morning.”

Derek heaved a great sigh and pushed forward until he was blanketing Stiles. “Wanna smell like home,” he slurred. “Wanna wake up smelling like home.”

Well, how could he say no to that?

 

 

4\. Were!Stiles

Theory was nothing like practice.

Stiles stumbled back in the dead leaves, sticks and rocks scraping his palms and arms and back as he kicked himself through the trees. His veins felt like they were on fire, all pulling in different directions beneath his skin. He could feel ever beat of his heart and every beat was telling him to _kill_. It wasn’t a slow burn. It didn’t take time to go through his system. It was instant and painful and terrifying and he didn’t feel like himself he just felt like _killing_ and he didn’t know how to make that desire go away he just wanted it to _go away_.

The alpha stood over his scrambling body, silhouetted by the full moon bright and gold rising behind her past the break of trees. She was walking at a leisurely pace, gaining on him despite how fast he felt he was clambering backwards, the way villains always seem to do in movies. Or maybe Stiles wasn’t moving all that fast. Weren’t werewolves supposed to be fast? Why couldn’t he get up and run? Why couldn’t he do _anything_? Why wouldn’t it stop hurting? Why couldn’t he just get up and _go_ and rip something to pieces?

The woman clicked her tongue at him. “Everyone said you were the smart one, Stiles. I thought you knew everything there was to know about being a werewolf? Don’t you want to come play with your alpha?”

Stiles meant to shoot her down, meant to yell something biting and sarcastic but all that came out was a chocked growl he couldn’t control. He rolled to the side and slammed his forehead into the closest tree, willing the blow to shock him back into his humanity, to stall the spread of whatever magic it was that turned a person. But as soon as the pain split through his skull, he could feel bone shifting back together and the skin knitting itself up. He slammed forward again, focusing this time on the pain and stars behind his eyes because he didn’t have an anchor and he hadn’t been prepared for how much he wanted to _hurt_ someone. How much he wanted to hurt Scott and Derek and Isaac, feel their muscles tear beneath his claws and taste their blood on his tongue.

He slammed into the tree one last time when the pain had dissipated again, using it to clear his head because he _didn’t_ want to hurt them. Those weren’t his thoughts, he _didn’t_ , he _didn’t_.

“Aww, honey, no, you’ve got such a pretty face. Now look what you’ve done.” The alpha knelt down over Stiles’ sprawled legs and wiped at the blood that had trickled down from the closed wounds. “You know,” she said, licking the red stain from her thumb and giving Stiles a considering look. He met her eyes defiantly, claws biting into his palms deep as they could to give him something to focus on. “I thought it’d be more fun to turn you. Thought the others would be around to see their token human slip from their pack and kill with me. But you’re alone out here, aren’t you?”

Stiles snorted derisively at her, the sting of his palms bringing a strange clarity to his blood thirsty thoughts. He reached back with his closed fists and pulled himself across the forest floor one last time, torn shirt catching on the roots of the tree. The alpha gave him a pitying look instead of following his slow retreat.

“Really, honey? Really? You know you can’t fight the call of your alpha.”

One more pull over the leaves and rocks and Stiles’ hand found the trip that had been planted earlier that day. The alpha didn’t even have time to inhale for a howl before a wire snapped into place, cutting the skin of her neck like butter. He head fell with her body until they hit the ground then rolled to Stiles’ feet.

“You’re not my alpha,” he growled. Not a mile away, he could hear the trampling footprints of the others chasing after his scent trail. He pulled his claws out of his palms and collapsed with relief, the sound of his real packs voices pulling his mind to clarity.

 

 

5\. Creepy Stalky Derek

“-And then I said-”

“You’re not my alpha, bitch,” Scott and Isaac finished at the same time. Stiles jut out his bottom lip and pushed himself back into the couch cushion.

“You guys aren’t any fun.”

“Dude, you’ve told that story at least three times since it happened. _Last week_. When _we were there_ ,” Scott argued, not necessarily unkindly or untruthfully, but Stiles pouted none the less.

“Yea, well, it’s my birthday. You’re obligated to listen to me recount tales of my epic bravery.”

“You threw a sheet over her and yelled for Scott.”

Stiles through a pillow at Isaac and stood. “Alright, alright. But next time there’s an alpha in your bedroom don’t come crying for my help. I’ll see you assholes at the party tonight.” The two waved their goodbyes as Stiles trotted out to his Jeep. He felt peachy keen, if you will, that his eighteenth birthday party would be held at Lydia’s house. Never in a million years did he think he’d be in the right circle for that and he had every intention of making sure he was scrubbed and shined up like a pretty new penny for the night

The house was quiet when he got in, not surprising since his dad had taken the morning off to spend with him so that Stiles wouldn’t feel guilty about spending the night of his big one-eight away. It had been a nice breakfast filled with bacon and a new video game but Stiles was ready for the real fun to begin. He took the steps three at a time, in a hurry to wash up and take a nap for maximum party-stamina later, and slammed into his bedroom.

Only to have something smack in his face. He scrambled for a moment, flailing around until he caught the object and immediately looked down in horror.

“Is this much fucking _dildo_?!” He all but shouted. Derek stood by his open underwear drawer, one hand empty and up by his face as if flung there in shock and the other clutching the unopened box of condoms usually kept behind his boxers. They stood there for a long second, staring at each other with reddening faces, Stiles’ in anger and Derek’s in obvious embarrassment and being caught doing… doing _something_.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Derek started loudly. Stiles waved the blue penis around in a wide motion.

“You’re being a fucking perv is what it looks like. What the actual _fuck?_ ”

“I wasn’t looking for- for _that!_ I was getting your room ready and I forgot _these_ and found _that_ and you _surprised me_ and _why are you home so early?_ Aren’t you supposed to be at a party?”

Stiles stalked forward and smacked Derek’s arm with the dildo. “What kind of self-respecting eighteen year old throws a party before seven?”

“I don’t know how these things work!”

“Well you know how being a fucking creeper works!”

“I’m not being a creeper, I was being romantic!”

“Oh, so going through my unmentionables and throwing a dildo at my face is romantic?”

“I was _going_ to make the room nice for when you got back but I forgot the condoms!”

“Why the hell would you need condoms in my room?!”

Derek gave Stiles a look like he was an idiot, eyes going from him to the condoms in his hand, to the mylar balloon in the corner of the room brandishing a big _one eight_. It took another second before Stiles’ eyes blew wide and his jaw dropped.

“Oooh.”

“Yea.”

“Happy birthday to _me_.”

 

 

6\. Coffee Shop AU

“So how much espresso can you legally give me?”

“You? None.”

Stiles leaned against the counter with his entire body until he was bordering unsanitary. “C’mon, dude, I’ve been up for like, twenty seven hours and I’ve got another nineteen ahead of me if this project goes the way I think it will.”

Derek puttered around the machines making Stiles’ usual drink and scoffed. “You should have thought of that before you procrastinated until the last minute.”

“Rude,” Stiles muttered under his breath, probably not for Derek to actually hear. “I’ll have you know that I did all of my work and was promptly fucked over by my partner and I _need_ to pass this class.”

“Doesn’t every college student need that?”

“Every college student isn’t on a scholarship that requires a 3.8 for a full ride.”

Derek started, his attention drawing away from the cup to the customer and his eyebrows rising impossibly high. He didn’t comment, mostly because he had no idea Stiles was that intelligent- smart, yes, smart-mouthed, most definitely, but maintaining a 3.8 at a place like BHU required a certain amount of genius.

“ _Please_ , Derek. Just a little espresso? I promise I’ll get out of your hair but I _need_ the extra kick today. Just this once. I won’t even come bother you tomorrow. Or the next day! I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the week if you hook me up just this once.”

Well, if that wasn’t the opposite of what Derek wanted. He looked down at the horrible, sugary concoction in his hands and heaved a heavy sigh before moving over to the espresso machine. He didn’t fail to notice the way Stiles’ eyes lit up as he watched him work and it may or may not have made his heart flip.

“You get _one_ and just this once. I will not be your enabler. On one condition.” He finished with the drink and brought it over to the counter to press a cover onto it. Stiles was nodding furiously.

“Anything for you!”

Derek pretended that his ears didn’t start pinking up. “This is that project for Harris you were talking about, right?” Stiles nodded again. “Ok, so what I want you to do is go home and take a nap.” With a spark of confidence he didn’t understand, Derek brought the drink up and took a long sip, holding back a grimace for the sake of keeping up appearances. Stiles mouth dropped open as he watched and it only served to urge Derek on. He licked his lips and placed the cup back down closer to himself. “When I get off in two hours, we’ll meet at the library and I’ll see how much slack I can pick up for your deadbeat partner. Harris can’t have changed that much in two years.”

Stiles nodded slowly, a little dumbly with his mouth still hanging open and his eyes wide and wondering. “Yeah, um,” he coughed into his fist. “Yea but um, instead of the library, maybe we could do it at my place instead?”

Derek smiled and _was not blushing_. “I’ll bring the coffee.”


	2. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooo

1\. Magic Stiles

“Alohamora!”

“You mean ‘Abracadabra’.”

“Shit.” Stiles feigned disappointment and put down his white-tipped wand so that he could pick up the top hat and examine it. “You know, I always get those two mixed up.” He didn’t really, but seeing Derek’s eyebrow twitch gave him a particular feeling of pride. The werewolf was never very good at hiding his nerd and if there was one thing that got him going, it was wrong Harry Potter facts. He didn’t have to know that Stiles knew dozens of spells and potions and how many staircases there were in Hogwarts and what house he was in. It was his most favorite past time.

This wasn’t about Harry Potter, though… this time.

Stiles turned the top hat upside down and started shaking it with an enthusiastic _“Abracadabra!_ ” and watched with building amusement as a stuffed bunny fell out and Derek jumped in his seat. He was up and at Stiles’ little set up before the younger man could blink, examining the bunny and the hat with his eyes and nose.

“I _saw_ this hat was empty. I know that it was. This smells like,” he held the stuffed animal up to his nose and inhaled sharply, “How… what’s going on here? I thought you just bought this kit for your cousin’s birthday party. It didn’t come with a stuffed bunny. I was _there_ when you got it.”

Stiles snatched the hat back to prop it up on his head but let Derek keep examining the dead, beady eyes of a stuffed bunny because… well… he was staring at it really intently and there was something about a werewolf and a stuffed bunny that tickled his fancy. He shot Derek his proudest grin and sneezed a bouquet of flowers into his hand. Derek jumped back nearly a foot and tripped over the chair he’d just been occupying.

“Surprise!” Stiles cheered. “Remember those mumbo-jumbo magic books we found? Turns out they weren’t so mumbo jumbo.”

Picking himself up, Derek glared at the flowers, and then at Stiles.

“You live in a town that is a literal beacon for supernatural shit and _this_ is what you do with a real life magic book?”

Stiles shrugged and pulled a silver dollar out of his nose.

 

 

2\. Drunken Shenanigans

The cold air was a relief from the stifling bar. It was probably too cold to be out there without a jacket, but Stiles always got hot when he drank and nothing felt better than plopping himself down on to the curb of the sidewalk. There were plenty of people around, some leaving the bars, some hopping from one to another, some just milling around with their friends. He tuned them out, tuned everything out and rested his head against the cold metal of the lamp post he’d claimed as a rest.

What felt like hours Stiles knew to be only a few minutes- he was drunk enough for his perception to be altered but not enough to believe it- before a warm body was sinking down next to him. Stiles leaned into it without double checking, he knew who it was by the soft leather and stubble that caught his hair as he nuzzled in. Maybe he was colder than he felt because being pulled in to the hot encasing of the jacket felt just as good as stepping out of the bar had. He didn’t care that it should be weird. He didn’t care that they didn’t get along and he didn’t care that Derek pinched his side and scoffed at him. All he cared about was the arm curling up on his shoulder to pillow the other side of his head against the winter air and the stretched lapel of the jacket around his back.

“You’re going to freeze out here,” Derek chastised, but his voice lacked the bite it usually did. Stiles buried his face further into the werewolf’s neck and sighed at the sweet smell of his skin.

“Feels good,” he reasoned. His voice sounded thick and tired even to his intoxicated ears and Derek let out a small puff of a laugh that tickled his scalp.

“That why you’re trying to climb inside me?”

Stiles nodded. He wanted to say something along the lines of “would if I could,” but his tongue was starting to feel as heavy as his eyelids. So he just stayed for as long as Derek let him, curling further and further into his body until he was so sure he was going to fall asleep that he almost didn’t care about being out in public.

It really could have been hours that he waited this time, when he finally found the strength to mumble the words “Take me home.” The arm around his head uncurled but the fingers remained entwined in his hair.

“Alright.”

 

 

3\. Can You (K)not (Shot count: 5 Jameson)

“So this is something you should have-”

“I _know_ Stiles.”

“Evidently you _don’t_ know otherwise we wouldn’t be in this position.”

“I said I was sorr-”

“A position, might I add, that is getting very tiresome for my poor little human body. A position you said would be _totally great_ -”

“Those are not the words I used.”

“Yea well they might as well have been with how enthusiastic you got about it.” Derek grumbled something into the back of Stiles’ neck. “I was supposed to be at brunch, you know. With my _dad_.”

“I said I was sorry.”

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh and turned his head until he could nudge at Derek’s face as best he could with his nose. Derek buried himself further into Stiles’ hair to avoid the affection.

“Oh come on, Derek. It’s at least kinda funny.”

“Is not,” Derek huffed, muffled by a mouthful of hair and doing nothing about it. Stiles snickered and wiggled his hips back into Derek’s.

“Heheh, yea it is.”

“I hate you.”

 

 

4\. Eyebrows

Alright. So Derek is babysitting Isaac’s daughter, right? And she’s totally in love with uncle Derek because he’s just the coolest and he throws her so _high_ and he’s funny (he’s really not but he’s the only one who can grow real facial hair so he guesses that’s the same thing).

And Derek doesn’t usually make a habit of wolfing out around children, werewolf or not, because he doesn’t really wolf out all that often, ok? He barely even growls.

But one day, Sasha and him are playing in the backyard and _she_ lets her fangs and claws out and there’s a fence and it’s actually kinda fun so _Derek_ lets out his fangs and claws, except he goes a step further and gives into the shift because he’s the god damn alpha and it’s important for children to learn about their shift even when they can’t do it fully.

And then Sasha is crying and running into the house and Derek has no idea why and he runs in too to find her jumping into Isaac’s arms.

“Daddy, daddy, I don’t want to be a wolf no more,” She shrieks, tugging at his curls and rubbing her crocodile tears into his forehead. Derek comes in and makes puppy eyes at his beta because he has _no_ idea why his niece is so upset.

“Why not honey?” Isaac asks because I’m pretty sure he’d be a really great dad a nd would be good at indulging his children while still keeping Derek happy.

And Sasha would start crying even _harder_ because “I don’t want my eyebrows to go, Daddy”

And Derek would get sad and go find Stiles reading upstairs somewhere and put his still wolfed out face in his lap and have an existential crisis because “I didn’t iknow I don’t have eyebrows” and it would probabloy end up being cute because their cute but also eyebforws.

 

 

5\. Mates

Ok so here’s the thing about mates, ok.

Theyyu’re not a thing.

Or are hey a thing?

Might be a thing.

Anyway, ok here’s the sotyry. Stiles doenns’ tknwo tha mate sare a think, right? Because he doesn’t belive in fate because OF REASONS

There is sexj and stuff and they are DESTINED and it’s all very romantic

 

 

6\. Scenting

GONNA RUB MAH FACE ON YOURS BECAUSE NO ONE UNDERSTANDS01 WHAT 0IT MEANS WHEN A REAL LIFE WOLF RUBS ITSELF ON A STRONG SCENT

THERE ARE REASONS

BUT FOR FANFICTION PURPOSES IT IS BECAUSE O THE /STILES’/

 I THINK THEY ARE BUYING ME A VIBRATOR

MERRY CHRISTAS

ERECTRION PERFECTION

 

7\. CUTE FUZZY PUPPY KITTEN DOMESTIC

OK SO ISAAC IS REALLY ADORBS AOK? LIKE HE’S MHY CUTE FUZZY PUPPYU IITTEN BUT DEREK IS MY BABBY (BABY NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH BABBY SPELLIGN IS IPORTANT()

OK BUT I WROTE THIS THINKG ALREADY THAT’S DOMESTIC AND LAUNDRY AND YOU SHOULD READ IT OK BECAYSE I LIKE WHEN PEOOPLE READ MY THINGS BEG CA USE IT VALIDATES ME WHE NO ONE ELSE EILLA AND I REALLY JUST WANT APPROVALL

 

 

8\. oh noOOO BAILEY IS BLOWING ON HER PUPPY AND JULIE IS SINGING LADAY GAGA AND ICAN ONLY SEE STRAIGHT IF I CLOSE ON EEYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh nnnooOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
